


Zima i żar

by Leukonoe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, pornobezfabuły
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leukonoe/pseuds/Leukonoe
Summary: Porno totalnie bez fabuły. Niczego nie żałuję, a Państwu życzę smacznego.





	Zima i żar

_ Zima dzieli istnienia na czarne i białe, _

_ Zimą ciało ogrzejesz tylko innym ciałem, _

_ Paleniska buzują, ciemnieją kominy, _

_ Gęsim puchem piernaty wabią i pierzyny. _

_ [J.Kaczmarski "Przeczucie, czyli cztery pory niepokoju"] _

 

To był długi zimowy poranek, gdy dzień wstaje niechętnie i ospale otulony pierzyną śniegu. Na zewnątrz Petersburg próbował rozruszać zmarznięte kończyny, chuchał parą ze studzienek w zgrabiałe dłonie, tupał zesztywniałymi tramwajami, kulił się przed podmuchami mroźnego, morskiego wiatru. Wszystko na zewnątrz było ostrzejsze − powietrze, dźwięki, zapachy.

Za to wewnątrz jednego z mieszkań dzień jeszcze nie nastał − słońce nie wzeszło na tyle wysoko, by zajrzeć w przysłonięte okna. Światło kładło się miękkimi szarościami, a jedynym kontrastem były czarne włosy splątane z tymi platynowymi. Nawet granica pomiędzy jednym ciałem, a drugim była rozmyta. Twarz przy twarzy, obie w wyrazem błogiego spokoju, oddechy mieszające się ze sobą. Ramię pod głową, ramię przerzucone przez pierś, dłoń we włosach. Torsy unoszące się w równym, spokojnym oddechu. Ukryte pod puchatą kołdrą nogi równie splątane. Tak samo świadomość, jeszcze zaplątana w ciepły, miękki sen, ale już powoli pierwsze myśli wychylają się spod pierzyny − równie niechętnie i ospale, co dzień.

Czy to było kolejne tupnięcie tramwaju niesione mroźnym wiatrem, może promień ostrego światła odbity od śniegu, może w końcu pierwsza leniwa myśl rozplątała się ze snu. Przymknięte powieki drgnęły i zostały otwarte tylko na tyle, by dało się dojrzeć ich barwę − błękitne jak zimowe bezchmurne niebo. Zaraz jednak zostały na powrót przymknięte, z ust wydobył się pomruk i głębokie westchnięcie. Ciało się poruszyło by jeszcze bardziej zbliżyć się do tego drugiego − może w ciepłe pod pierzyną da się stopić w jedno. Ruch tak blisko sprawił, że drugie powieki drgnęły, ale tym razem niezadowolony pomruk wydobył się zanim oczy zostały otwarte. Te oczy były ciemnobrązowe, jak kora drzewa, samotnego wśród śniegu, cudownego drogowskazu dla tych, którzy zgubili się na mroźnym pustkowiu. Oczy zostały zaraz zamknięte, a ciało przylgnęło desperacko do drugiego ciała − ramię ściślej objęło nagą pierś.

To był długi, leniwy poranek, na który obaj sobie zapracowali. Jeden z nielicznych, kiedy nie musieli się zrywać przed świtem. Nie musieli nigdzie pędzić i mieli cały czas tylko dla siebie. Dlatego próbowali wmówić sobie, że jeszcze śpią, chociaż raz przebudzony umysł zaczynał, jak całe miasto powoli się rozciągać − cudowny spokój snu pękał, jak lód na jeziorze − wychwytywał coraz więcej dźwięków, a przez przymknięte powieki przesączało się światło. Ale też zaczynali być coraz bardziej świadomi siebie nawzajem − granica pomiędzy jednym ciałem, a drugim stawała się coraz bardziej wyraźna. Wiktor czuł ciężar nogi Yuuriego przerzuconej przez swoje uda i ramię przerzucone przez swoją pierś − palce bezwiednie gładziły go po boku, łaskocząc przyjemne. Czuł ciepły oddech na szyi i miękkie włosy przy uchu. Yuuri natomiast czuł, jak Wiktor porusza dłonią wplecioną w jego włosy, przeczesując kosmyki i gładząc delikatną skórę za uchem. Wszystkie ruchy wciąż senne, bezwiedne, miękkie. 

Mogliby jeszcze zasnąć ukołysani własnym ciepłem i delikatną pieszczotą, ale coś się zmieniło. W leniwą atmosferę przesączyło się coś ostrzejrzego. Czy to przez zadowolone westchnienie, które wymknęło się Yuuriemu, gdy po raz kolejny Wiktor przeczesał mu włosy w ten odpowiedni sposób. Czy może kolejny ruch Wiktora, żeby znaleźć się jeszcze bliżej ukochanego − udo otarło się o krocze. Obaj chociaż świadomi zmiany, udawali, że jej nie zauważają. 

Yuuri wciąż gładził bok Wiktora, ale teraz gdy gest był bardziej świadomy, stał się również bardziej nieśmiały. Miał też nadzieję, że przesunięcie nogi przerzuconej przez uda zostanie wzięte za zupełnie przypadkowy ruch, bo trochę wstyd było się przyznać, że chciał sprawdzić, czy rodzące się podniecenie jest nie tylko jego udziałem. Nie było, co dało się odczuć na udzie, które raz i drugi zostało trącone powoli twardniejącym członkiem. Wiktor zamruczał, wtulając nos we włosy narzeczonego. 

Yuuri spłoszył się swoim odkryciem, tym bardziej, że udo Wiktora po raz kolejny otarło się o jego krocze, a dłoń zamiast włosów musnęła ucho i szyję, elektryzując. Nagle absurdalnie zawstydzony, rozplątał się z objęć i obrócił na drugi bok. Wiktor tylko się uśmiechnął − to nie był pierwszy raz − i obrócił się zaraz za Yuurim, przytulił do pleców. Dłoń wślizgnęła się pod podwiniętą koszulkę − gładziła pierś, brzuch − palce zahaczyły niby przypadkiem o bokserski. Przylgnął biodrami do lekko wypiętych pośladków − teraz Yuuri nie mógłby mieć wątpliwości co do stanu podniecenia Wiktora. Gorący oddech, który wymknął się  Wiktorowi wraz z przeciągłym westchnięciem, połaskotał Yuuriego w ucho. To samo ucho zostało zaraz szturchnięte nosem − wargi musnęły szyję. Yuuri był już całkowicie przytomny, chociaż nie otworzył jeszcze oczu i wciąż udawał zaspanego. Jednak nie było najmniejszych szans, by zasnął, czy nawet chciał jeszcze zasypiać, Nie, gdy czuł na swoich pośladkach pulsującą erekcję. Nie, gdy Wiktor leniwym gestem gładził go po torsie, brzuchu i coraz częściej wędrował pieszczotą poniżej pępka, zostawiając po sobie gorąco-łaskoczący ślad. 

W końcu za którąś wędrówką po gładkim torsie Wiktor zamiast tylko trącić, wsunął ostrożnie dłoń pod bokserki, ale zatrzymał się na granicy i tylko jeden palec nieśmiało przesunął po sztywnych włoskach. Raz jeszcze trącił drobne ucho z pomrukiem, w którym pobrzmiewało pytanie. Jedyną odpowiedzią jaką otrzymał był ruch bioder, przez który jego penis został uwięziony pomiędzy jego podbrzuszem, a tymi cudownymi pośladkami. Jeszcze na początku potrzebowałby czegoś więcej na potwierdzenie, musiałby się dopytać, zanim nie usłyszałby wyraźnego “tak” − zazwyczaj i tak przytłumionego przez dłonie zakrywającej twarz − chyba że to Yuuri wykazywał się inicjatywą. Jednak teraz ten gest, który równie dobrze można było uznać za przypadkowy, wystarczał. Już pewniej kontynuował pieszczotę, wsuwając dłoń dalej, ale na razie tylko jej wierzch dotknął miękkiej, gorącej skóry wyprężonego członka. 

Tym razem to Yuuri westchnął, chociaż czuł się nieco zawiedzony tak skromną pieszczotą, i ponownie poruszył biodrami, powoli i dokładnie ocierając się od dołu do góry o uda i podbrzusze − penis przesunął się pomiędzy pośladkami. Jeszcze przed chwilą odczuwany wstyd znikał i dlatego jeszcze raz i pewniej powtórzył ruch bioder, a nawet nimi lekko zakręcił. W zamian Wiktor objął jego członka, długimi palcami sięgając do jąder, ścisnął delikatnie. Lekko zaskoczone, ale zadowolone westchnienie zostało spite z ust Yuuriego pocałunkiem, dla którego Wiktor w końcu podniósł się z poduszek, a Yuuri odwrócił na plecy, od razu obejmując ukochanego. 

Usta się rozchyliły, wilgotne języki splątały. Dłoń w bokserkach poruszyła się powoli, ale pewnie raz i drugi, by zaraz zostać zabrana na chwilę potrzebną, by ściągnąć przeszkadzającą bieliznę − jedną i drugą − i przy okazji równie niepotrzebną koszulkę − rozdzielając na bolesną sekundę spragnione usta. Teraz gdy nagie ciało ocierało się o drugie, zupełnie zapomnieli o panującej na zewnątrz zimie, pozwalając by podsycany pieszczotą żar stopił ich − nie do odróżnienia czyj oddech i czyje westchnienia i pomruki, czyja wilgoć na skórze wszystko dla obu równie podniecające. Delektowali się wzajemnymi pieszczotami, głębokimi pocałunkami, rozgrzana skórą. 

Wiktor niechętnie oderwał usta i ciało od Yuuriego, ale w końcu musiał sięgnąć po prezerwatywy i lubrykant. Wystawienie się na chłodne powietrze poranka sprawiło, że z tym większą przyjemnością wrócił pod kołdrę do zarumienionego Yuuriego, który przyglądał mu się lśniącymi oczami i z dłonią wyciągniętą w jego stronę, by ani na chwilę nie stracić kontaktu, chociażby miałby to być dotyk opuszkami palców. 

Wiktora za każdym razem chwytała prawdziwa euforia, gdy uświadamiał sobie, że czas samotnych, zimnych poranków, w których nawet najgrubsza kołdra nie dawały rady go ogrzać, się skończył. Pocałunek, którym przywitał go Yuuri był tego cudownym potwierdzeniem − gorący i sięgający do samego serca − jednak jakkolwiek by wspaniały nie był, pocałunek był już w tej chwili niewystarczający. Zwłaszcza gdy już wsunął nawilżone lubrykantem palce pomiędzy pośladki, które bez względu w co ubrane zawsze przyciągały wzrok i podniecały. Zabawił dość krótko przy delikatnym wejściu, gładził je, zostawiając po sobie wilgotny i trochę lepki ślad lubrykantu. Całował napiętą skórę szyi, którą Yuuri odsłonił gdy w ostatnim odzewie pruderii schował twarz w ramieniu Wiktora. Pruderia za to zupełnie nie przeszkadzała Yuuriemu by bawić się członkiem i jądrami Wiktora, wodzić po nich palcami, chwytać delikatnie, by w końcu objąć i ścisnąć, gdy palce Wiktora zostały wsunięte do wnętrza. Przeciągłe westchnięcie wyrwało się obojgu. 

Pieszczoty chociaż nadal niespieszne, stawały się mocniejsze. Gdzieś po drodze kołdra została skopana, ale rozgrzani sobą nawet nie zauważyli. Teraz z każdym ruchem dłoni, palców i bioder cierpliwość kosztowała ich trochę więcej. I to Yuuri nie wytrzymał pierwszy po kolejnym pchnięciu palców.

− Vicchan. − Błagalny szept był wszystkim, na co starczyło siły woli..

Wiktor uśmiechnął się i przygryzł ucho Yuuriego, sięgając pod poduszkę po odłożoną tam wcześniej prezerwatywę. Gdy ją zakładał, Yuuri obrócił się na bok, wypinając zachęcająco tyłek. Na ten widok oczy Wiktora zabłysły i zaraz pociemniały czystą żądzą − jego osobisty, teraz lekko zarumieniony Eros, który zerkał na niego przez ramię wyczekująco. Nie pozwolił mu długo czekać. Przytulił się na powrót do rozgrzanych pleców i od razu zaczął całować kark i ramiona. Yuuri jak tylko poczuł Wiktora, sięgnął za siebie ręką i wbił palce w umięśnione udo. Obrócił głowę po pocałunki − chciał czuć usta i język Wiktora na swoich, gdy ten będzie w niego wchodził. Ale z tym Wiktor się wcale nie spieszył. Najpierw przesunął penisem pomiędzy pośladkami, które się na nim zacisnęły, potem wsunął go między uda, podrażnił jądra. Dopiero zniecierpliwiony, stłumiony pocałunkiem pomruk i mocniejsze zaciśnięcie dłoni na udzie, sprawiło, że w końcu naparł na miękkie, wilgotne wejście. Wchodził powoli, delektując się każdym centymetrem ciasnego wnętrza, które go obejmowało, jak również rozkosznym westchnięciem ulgi, które spijał z ust ukochanego, a które trwało dopóki nie wszedł do samego końca. Przerwał pocałunek, by spojrzeć na Yuuriego − na rozchylone, zaczerwione od pocałunków wargi, na błyszczące oczy pod wpółprzymniętymi powiekami − i ponapawać się tym szczęściem w swoich ramionach.

− Jesteś taki piękny, Yuura − szepnął pomiędzy kolejnymi pocałunkami, którymi obsypywał szyję i ucho Yuuriego.

Yuuri chciał nawet coś na to odpowiedzieć, ale gdy otworzył usta, Wiktor poruszył biodrami, więc zamiast słów spomiędzy ust wydobył się jedynie przyjemny pomruk. I szybko zapomniał, że chciał mówić cokolwiek przy niespiesznym, ale rozkosznym rytmie, jaki narzucił Wiktor. Było to bardziej kołysanie niż pchnięcia − dla tego drugiego musieliby się chociaż na chwilę od siebie odsunąć, a na to żaden nie miał ochoty. W taki leniwy poranek ten rytm był doskonały − pozwał zatrzeć granicę pomiędzy jednym ciałem, a drugim. Nogi splątane, dłonie błądzące tak daleko, jak sięgały − na udzie, piersi, pośladkach, we włosach − usta przy ustach − gorące, ciężkie oddechy, pomruki, westchnięcia i jęki. 

W końcu jednak czułość i bliskość przestała być wystarczająca dla spragnionych spełnienia ciał. W końcu oderwali się od siebie, dając więcej miejsca na ruch. Yuuri wygiął plecy, wypiął tyłek − idealna Ina Bauer − dzięki czemu Wiktor mógł wejść głębiej. Co ten skwapliwie wykorzystał i pchnął biodrami mocniej, szybciej, wbijając palce w biodro Yuuriego. Ze swojej pozycji doskonale widział, jak jak penis wchodzi raz za razem w miękkie wnętrze otoczony ciasnym pierścieniem mięśni. W tym momencie nie było miejsca na jakiekolwiek koherentne myśli, pozostał jedynie miały szum rozkoszy i zbierającego się w podbrzuszu spełnienia, które w końcu przetoczyło się lawiną, po kolejnych ekstatycznych pchnięciach.

Wiktor potrzebował chwili, żeby wyjść z błogostanu po orgaźmie, ale jak tylko wrócił do rzeczywistości, podniósł się i obrócił Yuuriego na plecy. Usadowił się pomiędzy nogami ukochanego i oblizał wargi. Spojrzał na twarz Yuuriego, który patrzył na niego przymglonym oczami. W końcu, nie spuszczając wzroku, pochylił się i wziął do ust czerwonego i wilgotnego od prejakulatu członka. Musiał zaraz przytrzymać biodra Yuuriego, by też zbyt mocno nimi nie ruszał − pierwszego delikatnego zadławienia nie dało się uniknąć.

Yuuri na tym etapie miał wszystko, w głębokim, nomen omen, poważaniu. O wiele ważniejsze były obejmujące go wargi i pieszczący język, intensywne spojrzenie błękitnych oczu i dłonie na biodrach − palce wbijały się w skórę. W tej chwili Yuuri nie potrzebował wiele więcej do własnego spełnienia, nie, gdy jeszcze przed chwilą wypełniał go penis Wiktora i gdy czuł, jak pulsował podczas orgazmu. To właśnie to niedawne wspomnienie spełniania Wiktora, którego w końcu on był przyczyną, połączone z wprawną pieszczotą ust, wystarczyło, by ciasny węzeł w podbrzuszu rozwiązał się razem ze spazmami orgazmu, który zostawił go dyszącym i bezwładnym. Już zupełnie nieprzytomny przywitał Wiktora − po chwili potrzebnej na wyrzucenie prezerwatywy − w swoich ramionach i jego usta na swoich.

− Dzień dobry, Yuuri − przywitał się Wiktor z błogim uśmiechem, zakładając zbłąkany kosmyk ciemnych włosów za ucho narzeczonego.

− Dzień dobry − odpowiedział Yuuri i przyciągnął Wiktora po kolejny pocałunek, powolny, czuły, pieczętujący przeżytą przyjemność, po którym Wiktor wtulił się w bok Yuuriego, oplótł go, zapadając się z powrotem w poduszki.

Cała intensywność uleciała, pozostawiając ich ponownie w miękkiej szarości poranka i sennych pieszczot. Na powrót spleceni kończynami, ze skronią przy skroni, z dłońmi leniwie gładzącymi spoconą skórę, jakby ten seks był tylko częścią wspólnego snu. 

Zasnęli ponownie spełnieni, ukołysani wzajemnie swoimi oddechami i ciepłem − Wiktor jeszcze na skraju przytomności sięgnął po kołdrę, nakrywając ich po czubki nosów. 

To był jeden z tych długich, zimowych poranków, a oni nigdzie nie musieli się spieszyć.

  
  



End file.
